


Interview with a Librarian

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Interviews, Job Interviews, Librarians, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Piercings, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Shadar-Kai, Shadow Plane, Submission, Tattoos, Undressing, Your Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you waiting for something?"</p><p>Serhyl knew perfectly well what this part of the interview was for.  Rhyl would be gauging his ability to pick up on the unspoken cues of shadar-kai society, to find his proper place in their elaborate hierarchy and respond appropriately, to submit to his superiors, to serve and please them, and to command deference when it was needed.  For an outsider, this test would be doubly important.  He moved to kneel beside the mattress, head bowed just enough to be respectful, but kept his eyes carefully on Rhyl.  "Only for your command, sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Librarian

The job interview had gone relatively well so far, or at least Serhyl thought it had. The Great Library in Llorfir was the finest collection of scholarly material on the Shadow Plane, and they were selective about who they hired. Apart from having finished at the top of his class at the Hlath academy, and his general intelligence and resourcefulness, Serhyl had a slight advantage over the other candidates - his mother had formerly worked at the Great Library herself, and had been able to give him some advice and an informal recommendation to the officials there. It might not count for much, but he hoped it might be enough of an edge to make the difference between success and failure. Shadar-kai society was deeply hierarchical, and one's family ties and connections were of paramount importance, doubly so when one was a half-breed who still hadn't quite lost his foreign accent.

The tests they had administered - answering research questions with solutions as yet half-discovered even by the greatest experts, locating rare materials misfiled in the library's vast system of shelves - had taxed his skills, but he felt that he had met them to the best of his abilities. At least he had evidently done well enough to be invited to meet with the man who, if he was hired, would be his ultimate superior - Rhyl uss Qu'rret. Serhyl knew him by his scholarly reputation, which was formidable, and by the stories his mother had told him about the man who had once been her supervisor. Serhyl knew that he was, to some extent, named after him (although his parents had also chosen the name because it was easily comprehensible in both Aveyronnais and Shadar-kai). He understood that his mother's relationship with Rhyl had passed beyond the normal boundaries of the workplace and into something more like friendship, insofar as friendship was possible between people of different ranks in this society. But he still wasn't completely sure what to expect when he was summoned into the Director of Research's office for his private consultation.

Rhyl uss Qu'rret was about four hundred years old, in human terms, or middle-aged for a shadar-kai, with pale grey skin and white hair. He acknowledged Serhyl with a curt nod when the young man made his respectful greeting. The office was sparsely decorated, its main feature being a low table (currently spread with papers) and cushions for sitting on. Serhyl waited to be given permission to sit, and was relieved that he had made the right choice when Rhyl gestured instead to the rope ladder leading upwards. "Interviews are conducted in the upper chamber," he said, using the inflection proper for speaking to someone of lower rank, and proceeded to disappear. 

Serhyl blinked for a moment, realizing he had teleported, presumably to await him in the room above. He had cast the spell without a word, but Serhyl had noticed the quick motion of his hand nevertheless. He was left to climb the ladder, grateful that at least he didn't have to carry any books or papers with him for this component of the interview.

He clambered into the upper chamber less gracefully than he would have liked, but he didn't want to keep his superior waiting. He found himself in more intimate surroundings, the room dimly lit, with a mattress folded out on the floor. Books and scrolls in inset shelves lined the walls, and Serhyl took a moment to glance at some of the titles - works of history, philosophy, poetry, and interestingly, several volumes that were clearly from other planes caught his eye, standing out due to their coloured bindings. 

"This is not an opportunity to read through my personal collection," Rhyl informed him coldly. The shadar-kai was reclining on the bed, propped up on one elbow. 

"No, sir, " Serhyl said hastily, turning his full attention back to his superior.

"Are you waiting for something?"

Serhyl knew perfectly well what this part of the interview was for. Rhyl would be gauging his ability to pick up on the unspoken cues of shadar-kai society, to find his proper place in their elaborate hierarchy and respond appropriately, to submit to his superiors, to serve and please them, and to command deference when it was needed. For an outsider, this test would be doubly important. He moved to kneel beside the mattress, head bowed just enough to be respectful, but kept his eyes carefully on Rhyl. "Only for your command, sir."

Rhyl arched an eyebrow. "Am I always to command you, then? Will you wait to answer each researcher's question until I give you permission?"

"N-no, sir. But I will at least wait for the question before I try to answer it." Serhyl risked looking up, and thought he saw a faint smile on Rhyl's lips, the lower of which was pierced by two silver rings.

"What if the researcher doesn't know what the right question is?"

"Then I will guide them until they have surpassed the limits of their own ignorance, sir."

"Where will you guide me, then?" He adapted his tone, speaking now as to an equal, which threw Serhyl momentarily off-balance.

"First I would have to determine the extent of your knowledge," he replied less deferentially, even though displaying such boldness to someone of superior station frightened him a little.

Rhyl leaned forward slightly. "My knowledge is vast," he murmured. "And perhaps I am growing impatient."

"No one's knowledge encompasses all things," Serhyl said, a little primly. "And the gaining of knowledge takes time and patience. The true scholar understands that." 

Rhyl laughed. "You wouldn't just be assisting 'true scholars' here, I'm sorry to tell you," he said lightly. "Librarians have to deal with all manner of idiots and assholes too."

"Oh... well, of course," Serhyl said, blushing slightly. "I thought we were still talking about you, sir." He fell back naturally into the more respectful form of address.

"And which am I?" Rhyl asked dryly.

Serhyl knew his blush would be even more apparent now, shading his skin to violet. "I hope neither, sir, if I'm going to work under you." The phrase had additional meanings in shadar-kai that were both broader and, at the same time, much more specific. He hesitated for a moment, then reached out to put a hand on Rhyl's chest, licking his lips at the same time, showing off the silver barbell that pierced his tongue. It was a calculated gesture, and he made it knowing the risks it entailed, hoping he was reading the situation correctly.

Rhyl glanced down at his hand, then took him firmly by the wrist. For a moment Serhyl was afraid he had misjudged - despite everything he knew about shadar-kai society, he might not have been picking up on all the nuances of the situation. The change in Rhyl's tone, his own increased status in the way he was being addressed, and the context of the interview as a whole had given him the courage to make the first move, but perhaps that wasn't what Rhyl had wanted from him... Then Rhyl took his hand and slid it slowly down to his stomach, then lower, and Serhyl decided he had made the right call after all.

He crawled onto the mattress, gently pushing Rhyl back with the pressure of his hand, moving to straddle him. Rhyl's silk robe fastened up the front with clasps, which he began to work to undo. The shadar-kai made no move to assist him, but let him unhook each in turn until Serhyl could part the fine fabric and lay his chest bare. He couldn't help drawing a sharp breath at the revelation of the elaborate network of tattoos that spread across the senior librarian's clavicles and down his sternum, finally narrowing to a point slightly below his navel. Serhyl felt his cock begin to stiffen as he traced the path of one thick black line with his finger, following its twists and curves from just above Rhyl's left nipple, over the ridges of his ribs and down his flat stomach to the point where it dwindled into nothingness. Rhyl gave a little shiver and lifted his hips slightly, making his own increasing arousal plain.

Encouraged, Serhyl began to remove his own tunic, unfastening the neck just enough to allow him to tug it off over his head. The delicate chain that connected his pierced nipples shifted and clinked slightly as he undressed. He considered removing the clasp that held back his long silver hair, but decided to leave it for the moment - he had a reasonably good idea what he was going to do in a few moments, and it would be better to keep it out of his face. He shifted back slightly to complete the process of unhooking the clasps of Rhyl's robe, pushing it aside more hastily now but still being careful not to tear or snag the embroidered silk. Beneath it, he wore a simple pair of shorts, now visibly taut at the groin.

Serhyl stroked him lightly over the soft fabric, watching his face carefully to gauge his reaction. What he perceived there reminded him of the librarian's earlier claim to be impatient - Rhyl wanted more, and without delay. Serhyl wasted no further time in undressing himself, but hastened to get his (hopefully) future employer's cock freed from its confines. It was good-sized, but he thought it would be manageable. Somewhat unusually for a shadar-kai male, especially one of Rhyl's age and rank, it was unadorned. Serhyl edged further down the mattress, licking his lips nervously, although he hoped it came off as sensual rather than anxious. He took Rhyl's cock in his hand and began stroking its length, bowing to tongue it at the same time, getting his head thoroughly wet. When the metal ball of his tongue piercing grazed over the sensitive skin of Rhyl's dick, the older man moaned and pushed up into his mouth. Serhyl opened wider, taking the thrust with practiced skill. Cocksucking was only one of numerous arts he had mastered during his time at the academy, but it was one he had certainly learned to enjoy, after a somewhat rocky start. 

He waited until Rhyl had settled back onto the mattress before continuing his gradual explorations, tracing little patterns with his tongue all the way down to the base of his cock, then back up to the tip, where he delivered a skilful little twist that succeeded in wrenching a groan from his superior's throat. Serhyl didn't do it again immediately, not wanting to spoil the effect with overuse. Instead, planting a hand on either side of his hips to steady himself, he set up a more steady rhythm, bobbing his head smoothly over Rhyl's cock. Rhyl refrained from thrusting into him again, but his breathing grew gradually more ragged, and Serhyl was trained to listen for those telltale signs of need. He felt the trembling of his muscles through the mattress, heard the barely-suppressed moans and knew he wasn't far from his peak. Deliberately, he slowed his pace, going back to the meandering, tantalizing licks. 

Rhyl groaned in frustration. "Your mother was never this much of a cocktease."

It was a test, Serhyl told himself, it was all part of the test. He knew his mother had fucked Rhyl (even if it had been a long time ago). He had been her superior, it was part of the culture here, it was expected. His reactions were being assessed to see if he was really one of them. He lifted his head, glancing up at Rhyl, and ran his thumb deliberately over his spit-slick tip. "Liar," he said with a sly smile. "She told me exactly what you like." 

Rhyl made a sort of strangled noise and thrust involuntarily into Serhyl's hand. "Fuuck," he hissed, "show me then!" 

Serhyl responded instinctively to the command, hurrying to get his mouth back around the older man's cock, swallowing it to the base as smoothly as he could. At the same time, he managed to fumble his own trousers open with the hand that wasn't being used to brace himself. His nervous state hadn't hindered his arousal - in fact it had probably enhanced it - and by now he was aching to come. He concentrated most of his attention on his superior, however, pistoning his mouth steadily along his length, making sure to run his tongue piercing against the sensitive head at every opportunity. When the shadar-kai stiffened and sucked in his breath through his teeth, Serhyl read his signs and picked up the pace, sucking him more vigorously. Finally, to his relief, Rhyl shuddered and unleashed a burst of come against the back of his throat. He made sure to swallow every drop, conscientiously keeping his mouth on him until his spasms died away and he felt the muscles of his thighs relax. 

Then, making sure Rhyl would see just exactly what he was doing, Serhyl knelt back on his heels and started to jerk himself off, even though he knew he didn't have express permission. The librarian watched his demonstration impassively, not even mustering the effort to arch an eyebrow, but he didn't take his heavy-lidded silver eyes off the young man. Serhyl was so pent up, and so very desperate to please, that it took only a few strokes before he was spilling his seed over his knuckles - not quite brave enough to come on Rhyl, he tried to keep it contained to his own hand, though some fell on the mattress. Panting, he sat quietly, waiting for any sign of whether he'd succeeded or failed.

Eventually, Rhyl sat up, groaning softly. He reached out and took Serhyl's wrist again, this time raising the young man's hand to his lips to lick away the come. Serhyl took that as a good sign. "Showing initiative," Rhyl told him, still cleaning him up, licking between each of his fingers, "very nice. I value that in my subordinates." 

"My mother told me you liked that too," he murmured, and leaned in to rest his head on Rhyl's shoulder. When he was cleaned to his superior's satisfaction, Rhyl tilted his chin up, kissing him for the first time. Serhyl sighed with contentment, finally able to relax now that he knew he had the job.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
